The twins from Hollywood
by jillyvicy
Summary: When the Smith family moves to Japan, their father tries to kill his daughters. The Host Club wants to do everything in their power to save these two girls and their siblings. Rated T for gruesome scenes and bad language.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Japan

**I don't own Ouran or the characters. Just my own. :P**

* * *

"Kids." my father announced one day to me, my younger brother, and my younger sister during dinner. "We're moving to Japan. Pack your things. We're leaving tomorrow night at 10:00."

"_WHAT?! JAPAN?! WHAT ABOUT MARK?!_" I scream, furious that I'll have to leave my boyfriend. My father shrugged and I stomped into my room and slammed the door.

"Sweetie." my father called through the door, trying to cheer me up. "You'll be attending a private high school. It's called Ouran. Look it up if you want to learn more about it."

"_WHY WOULD I?!"_ I yell, a little calmer, but still pissed off. "_NOBODY THERE WILL GIVE A __**FUCK**__ ABOUT ME!" _

"Calm down sweetie. Cecilia will be living with you in the dorm houses." my father says. I can tell he has a smirk on his face before I open the door a crack.

"Cece?" I ask, totally interested now. He gives me a nod and I close the door. "I'll be all packed by 5:00 tomorrow night. When she gets here, let in my room." I say going through my closet, packing only my favorite, fashionable clothes. We have the money to buy more, so I only pack a few sweats and other comfy clothes.

"Okay." my father says chuckling. He walks away from the door to let me pack. As I finish sorting through my closet, I start folding the heap of clothing that I will be taking with me when my phone rings. I quickly grab the iPhone 5 and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask breathless.

"Rosy, can I come over with my luggage tonight? That way you guys won't have to wait." Cece asked, frightened. I knew that I should ask, but her safety was more important.

"Yeah, get your ass over here." I said laughing.

"Okay. I already have everything in my car, so, see you in a few." she said, chuckling nervously.

"See ya. Bye." We both said, hanging up.

"Dad! Cece will be here tonight!" I said.

"Okay!" he called back. Dad was easy-going for the most part, so he allows everything. I resume packing, playing music from my phone. Then, Cece bursts through my door. We both shriek in excitement. We talked, packed for me and my siblings, and called our boyfriends telling them the news. By midnight, we were single.

* * *

**Time jump: Japan**

* * *

My alarm clock screamed in our ears. "Shut up." I say into one of my pillows, grabbing another and hitting the clock with it. The clock goes silent. "Cece, it's 5. Time to get ready." I say, getting a moan in response. Yes, school starts at 8 and yes, we are up early. Cece gets up and leans on me.

"Rosy... I's tired." she complains as I pat her head. I move out from under her and she falls on the floor. "I'm up, I'm up." she says, grouchily rubbing her head. I smile and go to my suitcase. Cece throws a pillow at me and laughs. I laugh, too, as I throw it back at her.

"We have to go on a walk." I say, since we promised that we would walk the campus every morning. I pick out dark-blue skinny-jeans with rips in the legs and false diamonds around the front pockets, a tight off-the-shoulder black shirt with 'LOL' in silver glitter written across the front, black combat boots and gold hoop earrings. I brush my long curly blonde hair that I find to be a nuisance, but Cece won't let me cut it, and put the bangs in front of my left eye. I do this because my left eye is violet and my right eye is blue and fades to silver. I put a black bow in the back. Then, I lay down on the bed.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_" Cece screeches at me as she grabs the same outfit as me and does her hair the same way. You see, we are sort of like twin half-sisters. My mom had a three-sum and got pregnant with us... so we look the same, except her eyes are both blue. We dress the same so that we can confuse people. That's why she won't let me cut my hair, because then she will have to.

"I'm laying down, smartass." I reply.

"Oh no you don't." she says throwing a random rock a me. I get up to dodge it and she grabs me along with our jackets and purses that we use for backpacks. They are black leather over the shoulder Gucci bags. I groan as she pulls me out of the door and into the chilly air. I put my jacket on, grab my purse. and 'walk' with her. I pull out my phone and check the time.

"_IT'S ONLY 6:30?!_" I shriek in the barren campus. Cece nods and we walk into the maze of a school. As the sun starts to show, we find the office.

"Hello." a woman greets from over the counter. "You're the Smith family's twins, right?" she asks with an eyebrow raised. We nod and take the papers she holds out to us.

"Thank you." we say in unison as we leave. When we get outside, we see that we are both in class 2A. "Figures." we say, shrugging. I pull out my phone again.

"Only 7:15. Let's look around." I say, and seconds later, receive an agreeing nod that comes from Cece.

"Are you two lost?" a little boys voice asks. We turn quickly to see a short blonde boy sitting on a tall black haired boy's shoulders. We look at each other and nod. The little boy jumps down from the giant's shoulders. "I Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey. This is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can all him Mori." he said.

"We are Rosalie and Cecilia, but you can call us Rose and Cece." we said in unison. We made Honey's jaw drop.

He looked at Takashi and said, "They're better than Hikaru and Kaoru." The tall one nodded in agreement.

"Who are they?" we asked. We looked at each other and started arguing. "Stop copying me! I'm not copying you! Ugh!" We both turned away from each other and crossed our arms at the same second. 5 seconds later, we turned to each other and said, " I can't stay mad at you." Then, we heard two boys laugh. We glared at the twins. They had reddish hair and goldish cat-like eyes. They looked back.

"You two must be Hikaru and Kaoru." me and Cece said together. They nodded.

"Who are you two?" they asked with attitude. This time, Honey answered.

"They are Rosy-chan and Cece-chan. They are the new twin sisters. They do everything at the same time." he explained as we nodded simultaneously. The other twins were surprised because we weren't even looking at the other one.

"Honey." I spoke alone this time. "Can you help us find our classes, please?" I asked, seeing that we had wasted 15 minutes already.

"Oh yeah!" Honey said, grabbing my hand and started skipping down a random hallway. I tried to remember where it was. _Right. Left. Up. Strait. Left. Left. Right. Down. Strait. Crap! Where are we?!_ "Here you go." Honey said to me and Cece, who was slightly behind us. "Can you guys come to my club after school?" Honey asked.

"Of course we will, Honey-kun!" we both said happily. Honey hugged us and we hugged him back. Then the bell rang and Honey walked off.

"Bye Rosy-chan! Bye Cece-chan!" Honey called over his shoulder, waving.

"Bye Honey-kun!" we called waving back. We walked in the class while it was just beginning to fill up. When a blonde man and black-haired man with glasses walked in, the girls swarmed around them. The blonde one lead the one with glasses to the pair of seats that we were sitting at. They stopped in front of us.

"Hello, dear princesses!" the blonde one said dramatically. "Welcome to Ouran High School! I am Tamaki Souh!" he said gushing. We decided to play along.

"I love that name!" we gushed like idiots at the same time, putting everyone in awe. "We are the Smith twins and we can say that in all our years, we have never seen someone so handsome in our entire life! And the school is marvelous! We feel so honored to have you approach us that we can't stand it!" By this time, the dark-haired on had figured out our game and chuckle softly. "And we can't forget about Mr. No name over here! You are both so gorgeous! I think we're in love!" We sighed and put our hands over our hearts. Then we started laughing. "I think we overdid it!" we said. Tamaki looked hurt.

"Did you lie about everything?" he asked, making the girls gasp.

"Not everything." we admitted. "In fact, most of it was true." The moron beamed and forgave us.

"This is Kyoya Ootori." Tamaki said, gesturing to his uninterested friend who was staring into a note book.

"What's in there?" we ask Kyoya, pointing at the book that looked like a black version of the book from Evil Dead. Kyoya shrugged.

"Everything." he replied.

"Are you going to make a bunch of trees rape someone?" we asked, referring to the movie. Everyone looked at us in surprise as we began laughing.

"It's not from Evil Dead." he replied chuckling at our joke.

"What's that?" a bunch of infuriating girls asked innocently.

"It's a scary movie." Kyoya replied, playing with his glassed. Then, the bell rang, beginning class, luckily for us. History passed by in a flash for us.

"Ugh." we groaned. "Gym." Kyoya chuckled, readjusting his spectacles again.

"Rosy-chan! Cece-chan!" Honey called out from Takashi's shoulders

"Hey Honey-kun!" called back, waving. We decided to make Tamaki jealous. We widened our eyes and said, "Oh my god, IT"S TAKASHI!" we ran over and told Honey our plan. Just when we were about to prance down the hall with Takashi, I got a call. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_**ROSY! YOUR POOR LITTLE ANGEL IS IN THE HOSPITAL! SHE GOT HIT BY A** **CAR!**"_ my father screamed into the phone so loud, everyone in the hallway could hear him.

"I'm on my way!" I screamed running towards the parking lot, not stopping when I didn't have a car. Instead I ran towards the hospital the way my GPS said to go. I was crossing the street when I realized I was tricked. A car came and hit me. I lay there, unbelieving that my own father would play such a nasty trick. Honey and Takashi were the first ones to reach my bloody body. Cece was second. She ran up and kneeled nest to me.

"YOU GOD DAMNED BASTARD!" she screamed at my father, wherever he was. An ambulance came and allowed Cece on. She said that everyone should go back to school. Then, everything became blurry.

"Too... blood... die..." a woman cried, "Eyes... me... tea..." I tried to focus on her, knowing what she was saying. But I couldn't. So I drifted into peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: My life

**I don't own Ouran characters or settings. R&R please.**

* * *

_They say when you die that your life flashes before your eyes. I can confirm that statement. I remember my when my older brother, Nick, was 14 and my father let him try to park the car. I remember laughing with Cece, since we had just picked her up. I remember Angel and her fraternal twin, Josh's, birth. It scared me to death, but I loved them so much. I remember my mother on her death bed saying 'Take care of the twins.' I raised them just as she had raised me. I remember them coming home from school one day, crying saying 'The other kids are making fun of us for not having a mother!' I remember going to school with them in 9" heels so that I was 5'10, dressed as a mother would be dressed like. I remember the day we moved here, and Tamaki, and Takashi, and Honey, and Kyoya, Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru. I remember Cece, mother, father, Angel, Nick, and Josh. I felt like crying, but knew I couldn't. How sad would they be without me? I thought about this for a long time, until I came to the conclusion that changed my life and death. I __**must **__pull through this. _

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.** The alarm clock sounded odd. Even so, I pulled the pillow out from my head saying, "Shut up!" into the... mattress? Where's my other pillow? And what's in my arm? I open my eyes to a bright light inches above my face. I find out that I'm hooked up to a bunch of tubes.

"ROSY!" Cece screams, tears running down her cheeks. She gets up and begins running to me but... trips...

"Where am I? Why am I here? Where's Angel? Where's Josh? Nicky?" I ask, panicked.

"They are alright. Angel and Josh are here, and Nick is on his way. Until he gets to Japan, these two are yours..." Kyoya said, letting is voice trail as he and our other 'friends' appear in the doorway. Their eyes widen, even the two younger children, when they see me.

"Am I that hideous?" I ask, looking at the mirror across the room. I scream as I notice that both of my eyes are showing. "Crap!" I yell, furiously brushing my hair over my left eye. "It was a birth defect." I mutter under my breath. Then, I notice a bunch of 'Get Well!' presents and cards near the mirror. "How long was I out?" I ask as I count about 20 boxes, bags, and stuffed animals.

"30 minutes." Kyoya said, readjusting his glasses. "Everyone got worried though, so they did this." he said, gesturing to the pile of colors and paper. I nodded, too shocked to speak. "May I ask, how did you wake up so early. The average is about 5 hours." Kyoya said, checking his creepy notebook.

"It was something that I had to do, so I did it." I answered bluntly as my siblings and friends swarmed my bed. Kyoya picked up a clipboard by my bed and read it. "So, how am I doc?" I teased, earning an ever-so-rare chuckle from Kyoya.

"You're doing alright. You can leave whenever you want." he said, reading over the last of the papers and setting them back down. I started getting up when I stopped and whimpered at the pain in my ribs. "You do have 4 broken bones though." Kyoya finished up. I nodded and blushed.

"What is it?" everyone asked. I blushed deeper when I felt wind hit my back. Kyoya could obviously sense the reason why.

"Let's step outside for a moment and let the family reunite." he said, not wanting to embarrass me. Everyone stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"This dress has no back." I answered the question, standing up to expose the back of my black underwear with pink on the edges and pink writing that read 'LOVE PINK" on the back in big bold pink letters.

"Oh." they replied as I pulled on a fluffy white robe and slipped on fluffy white slippers. I let the boys back in and got forced into a wheelchair.

"It would worry the nurses less if you did it this way." Kyoya informed, placing my bloody clothes and gifts into a cart. I nodded and Takashi pushed me. I was quiet as we got out into the parking lot.

"Why's it raining?" I asked, not really wanting to get wet. Tamaki shrugged as he placed his jacket on my lap, as we headed to the car through the rain.

* * *

**Time change: Back in the dorms at 1:30**

* * *

I changed and told Cece and the kids, "I want to go back to school."

"What about them?" Cece asked, pointing to the 6 year olds.

"They can come with us, lets go!" I say as I pull all my siblings out the door with our jackets and purses. Cece and I are now wearing light-blue skinny jeans with rips up the legs, a flowy yellowish-green shirt with a big black smiley face on it, white converse, light bluish-gray jackets and our purses. Our hair is down and we each have a child clinging to us. Luckily, the final bell dismissing school had just rung. We hurried to Music Room 3, wanting to see Honey's club. We open the door that belongs to his club and get swarmed with red rose petals. _Red Rose. That has to be a joke. _I thought, remembering that I, Rose, was just covered in blood.

"Welcome~" a few voices sing. "Rose?" they all ask in surprise. I realize that the club members are Kyoya, Honey, Takashi, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi.

"Rosy-chan!" Honey sang, running to me and Cece who stand, dumbstruck, at the door. "Do you feel better?" he asks in concern, trying to see who is who through our bangs.

"Yes." we reply in unison, still dumbfounded by the room that was full of cake and tea.

"Well, that's good!" Honey says, pulling us and the two monkeys of children to a table that had him and Takashi. "Welcome to the Host Club!" he says, setting up cake and tea in front of us.

"Host Club?" me, Cece, Angel, and Josh ask simultaneously. Honey just nods._ What did we get ourselves into?_

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make it up tomorrow since I'll be home all day. Love my viewer! **


	3. Chapter 3: Adoption

**You probably already know that I don't own Ouran, so lets get back to the story...**

* * *

"Wait... What's a Host Club?" Angel and Josh ask innocently.

"It's the thing that we used to work for. Back in Hollywood." Me and Cece reply together, giggling. "Remember, we would disappear for about 5 hours after school?" we ask, replied by a nod from Angel and Josh. "We would work at a Host/Hostess Club." we answer to the huge crowd that we had gathered.

"These people are dressed normally though. You guys came home in-" Angel and Josh begin, but are interrupted by our hands over their mouths. We nod to their cut off sentence.

"What did you guys do in the club?" Honey asked, fully into our past.

"We... entertained I guess. We put on acts, played music, or hosted" we answered, nonchalantly. We smiled and asked, "What is the clubs point? Entertainment? Fun? Other?"

"Entertainment and fun?" the Hosts answer unsurely. We giggle a little.

"Well then, we'll be on our way. We need to start on dinner anyways." me and Cece say, walking away followed by the two little ducks who know what we're planning.

"Wait, you're already here. Choose a host to entertain you for a little while." Kyoya says unentertained by our little stunt, looking into his notebook. "Medical reasons." he says, snapping the notebook shut and giving us a demonic smile. We return the smile.

"Honey and Takashi." we say bluntly, not really surprising anyone. As we walk to Honey and Takashi's table, our younger siblings pull on our hands. As we look down, they point at Haruhi. "So you two noticed too?" we asked, knowing Haruhi's 'secret' for a few hours now. The two just nod. _So she is a girl. Interesting._

* * *

"Bye now, princesses." Tamaki says, waving out the door, making a few girls faint. We roll our eyes at their stupidity.

"Now why did you guys want us to stay?" we ask, crossing our arms in front of the couch that the younger twins fell asleep on.

"How did you know about Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, kind of pissed off. We shrugged not really paying any attention to Hikaru.

"She just... has that look I guess..." we say, making everyone look at the girl who is not paying any attention to what our conversation is. We go and hang off of her like Hikaru and Kaoru do, making them pissed off. "Plus, no Adam's apple, Tamaki has eyes for her, you two hang off of her, and other shit like that..." We shrug. "Technically it's all your guys faults..." They all stared wide-eyed. "It's a good thing that you guys are surrounded by a lot of idiots... you know?"

"Yes. I have decided to allow you two to be part of the Host Club." Kyoya said, acting as though we just received the biggest prize ever. We cackled, waking up the young children whose eyes were full of wonder. I look at the typical Japanese children, or at least that's what they look like. Angel had brown hair that was cut to her shoulders and beady brown eyes. Josh had spiky brown hair and mischievous brown eyes.

"They want us... to be in the... HOST CLUB!" we say simultaneously while laughing, astonishing everyone. Not even Hikaru and Kaoru are this good, and they're amazing at doing thing in unison. Angel and Josh start laughing too, knowing that we'll probably join.

"So why... are you two... laughing." our younger twins say. We all stop laughing. We think for a reasonable excuse, but don't find one so we shrug.

"It was the way he said it." we finally coming up with one. "Well, we accept your offer anyways. So... yeah." we reply sheepishly, rubbing our arm. "Well, anyways... I think its time for us to go home." we say.

"Not yet." Kyoya says, pulling a clipboard out of nowhere. "I should check your vitals before you go." he says as I walk toward him, letting out an exasperated sigh. He points a flashlight in my face and hold up a finger. I automatically look at the finger, wanting to eat. "Looks good." he says, making the medical supplies disappear and his regular accessories reappear.

"Well, see you tomorrow. Bye." we call over our shoulders as we leave the room with a sleeping child on our backs.

"BYE!" the Host Club says enthusiastically. Almost too enthusiastically.

* * *

I throw a cookie sheet covered in fried chicken into the oven and put on the timer. I look out the window and see something near the forest. "I'm going to go out for a little while, okay?" I ask, grabbing my coat, purse and phone.

"Okay!" the other three call while watching a rerun of Tom and Jerry. I walk out of the room and into the forest. _Am I crazy? Was there really someone out here? It looked like there was. I wonder why. _I think, walking father into the thick forest. Soon, I reach a clearing with 4 people in it.

"But mommy!" a little boy around Josh's age complains after being handed a baby.

"Just do it!" she yelled back at him harshly.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Don't teach your children to run without saying goodbye." a familiar voice asked. I put my hands over my mouth almost throwing up when I realized who it was. _Dad?! The person who tried to kill me?! What the hell is he doing here?! Why the fuck is he here?! _I yell in my head. As if to answer my question, he pulls out a gun and points it at the mother.

"Run!" the mother screams to the child behind her. The child ran with the baby in his arms. The left the clearing around 10 feet from me, so I run in his direction. I catch up to him.

"Please follow me." I plead in a whisper, not wanting anyone's child to be hurt by my father. The little boy looks at where he was going, and then back at me. We hear a gunshot and he cries more and runs towards me. I grab him and run as fast as I can to my dorm room. I cross the little field between the dorms and the woods and burst through the door. The three people in the room look at me. I set the children down, close and lock the door, and whip out my phone. I find the contact labeled '_Kyoya Ootori_' that I don't remember putting in, but knew I would have. I call his phone, only to be answered seconds later.

"_Hello?_" Kyoya greets, a little surprised.

"Dad... gun... woman... children... HELP!" I say, gasping in between breaths.

"_I'm on my way._" Kyoya said hanging up. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "It's Kyoya." he says through the door. I open the door and pull him to the clearing with the woman. He runs to her with a first-aid kit and calls an ambulance. We hear a man chuckle from beyond the clearing. Kyoya carefully picks up the woman who was shot in the shoulder and we run back the dorms. The ambulance comes and takes the woman. I try comforting the crying children, but end up letting silent tears run down my cheeks. I shudder and take the children inside. He eats dinner with us and sleeps in my room with his baby sister. I sleep on the floor by my bed, incase the baby wakes. _I will take care of you two until your mom is better. _I kept going over this promise in my head. Could I keep it?


	4. Chapter 4: What lays beyond the cover

**I don't own any part of Ouran... now back to the story.**

* * *

"It's 5:30." Cece warned as I laid down. I groaned and got up. She threw me a pair of cloths that matched hers. I put on the red spaghetti strap shirt under the see-through black tank-top, burned-out black leggings(1), light-blue short-shorts, and black combat boots. I put my hair into a high pony-tail and looked at the four small children who were still asleep, huddled together. I tap the three oldest children to wake them up.

"Good morning." I say softly as they open their eyes. I had laid two pairs of jeans and two tee-shirts on the bed for the boys and a frilly pink dress out for Angel. They quickly changed into their outfits and ate some cereal for breakfast. I went and grabbed the baby who was now wrapped in a fluffy pink blanket. I put my purse's strap on my shoulder and drape a jacket over my purse. I carry the baby with one arm and hold the little boy's hand. I look down at him, realizing I don't know his name. "Excuse me." I say politely, and he understands that I'm talking to him so he looks up at me. "What's your name?"

"Ren." he answers blandly. I nod, acknowledging his apprehensiveness. "That's Ai." he added, looking at the baby in my arm.

"Thank you." I reply. "Is she a quiet baby?" I ask, responded by a nod. "I think that I'll have to ask Mr. Souh for a pass, to allow me to watch over my two younger brothers and two younger sisters." I said smiling. He tried to hide the smile that tugged at the edges of his mouth as he looked down. When we got to school, it was 6:00 and we went to the main office.

"Hello." the woman behind the desk said, not really caring.

"We need to talk to Mr. Souh immediately." me and Cece say simultaneously. She points to a door that says '_Mr. Souh_' and we walk in.

"Ah! Girls!" he exclaims as we walk into the room with 4 young children. "What can I help you girls with?" he asks.

"We need passes to watch our younger brothers and sisters." we said, gesturing to the younger children. He nodded and handed us papers. As we look over them, we realized that they were notes. "Wai- Why would we need notes?" we asked in confusion.

"Oh, you girls just joined the Host Club, right?" he asked, totally ignoring our question. We nodded, not sure why this was the least bit relevant. "You six can just go there. You have all the notes of the day." he said cheerfully. We left the office, realizing that we had the whole day to wander about.

"Lets go back to the dorms." we suggest to the children who shake their heads. "The park?" To this, they nod. That's when we hear the sound that can't be mistaken.

"Girls~!" the Host Club sang, walking up behind us. We shuddered at the sound of their voice. We turned suddenly which made the baby whimper. Everyone stared at me in shock when they saw Ai and Ren clinging to me.

"I-It's not what it looks like." I stutter, not wanting them to think badly of me for some reason. "Th-they're my little siblings." I lie. Everyone gathers around to see Ai who is jerking her arms and legs, telling me that she's hungry.

"Who's a cuttie." they all coo into the blanket.

"We won't be in class today..." we say under our breaths letting our voices drift, trying to let them know easily. They all freeze and make their eyes dark, slowly looking up at us.

"What?" they all ask through gritted teeth. Then, there was Takashi. We gave him a look that said 'please-don't-let-them-kill-us' and he stepped in front of us. Everyone returned to normal.

"Well, we'll be going now." we say as we begin to walk away from the group, but Kyoya catches my arm.

"I don't think you six should be out right now." he whispered to me. "Especially after yesterday." I sighed and nodded.

"Why don't we stay indoors Ren?" I ask, not wanting them to go through anymore pain. He sighed and nodded. "We can go back to Music Room 3. You guys can sleep and I could prepare for club activities." I said, a little freaked out, thinking that the murderer could appear any moment and start laughing again. Kyoya does something that shocks everyone... he hands me his black notebook. The Hosts gasp, surprised by how much trust that Kyoya put in me.

"The club activities for the next few weeks are in here. I am trusting you to not loose this or give away any information, okay?" Kyoya asked, and I knew that he would kill me if I lost this thing. I nodded, unable to speak.

"Okay. Lets go kids." me and Cece say in unison grabbing the young children's hands and walking towards the Host Club. The hosts followed us because there was about an hour till school starts. Girls lined up along the walls when they saw all the hosts coming in.

"Are there club activities this morning?" a few girls ask. Kyoya took his notebook back, made some calculations, handed me the notebook after closing it and answered.

"Yes, but only some days. Not every morning though." Kyoya said, giving a demonic smile. The girls all made a 'Kyaaa~' sound, some even fainted. Hikaru and Kaoru stood on either side of us. Honey stood in between us and Takashi stood behind. Kyoya stood in front of us, forming a wall. Tamaki opened the doors, allowing hundreds of people in after our group. Some of which were boys. I sat with my siblings, baby in my lap and Ren on one side of me. Angel and Josh sat on the floor in front of our feet. Boys swarmed around us and I hid the black notebook in my purse which was behind my feet.

* * *

I had put Ai to sleep and Cece was now carrying her. I looked in the notebook and found the statistics of the Host Club.

* * *

_**Host Club**_

_**Haruhi Fujioka**_

**_8,000,000 yen _**_**250,000 yen **_

_**Female pretending to be a male**_

_**Language: Japanese**_

_**No siblings**_

_**Mother: Deceased lawyer**_

_**Father: Alive tranny**_

_**5'5**_

* * *

_**Tamaki Souh**_

_**Male**_

_**Languages: Japanese, French**_

_**No siblings**_

_**Mother: Location unknown**_

_**Father: Ouran's chairman**_

_**5'11**_

* * *

_**Takashi Morinozuka**_

_**Male**_

_**Language: Japanese**_

_**One younger brother: Satoshi Morinozuka**_

_**Mother: Alive**_

_**Father: Alive**_

_**6'1**_

* * *

_**Mitsukuni Haninozuka**_

_**Male**_

_**Language: Japanese**_

_**One younger brother: Yasuchika Haninozuka**_

_**Mother: Alive**_

_**Father: Alive**_

_**4'10**_

* * *

_**Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin**_

_**Males**_

_**Language: Japanese**_

_**One sibling: each other**_

_**Mother: Alive**_

_**Father: Alive**_

_**5'10  
**_

* * *

_**Rosalie and Cecilia Smith**_

_**Females**_

_**Languages: English, Japanese, French, Spanish, Arabic**_

_**Siblings: Each other, Agelina Smith, John Smith, Nicholas Smith**_

_**Mother: Deceased**_

_**Father: Alive, Location unknown**_

_**5'8**_

* * *

It went on and on until I finally reached the page with the upcoming events. "Let's see... tropical vacation on a reserved beach?!" I read aloud to Cece. Then, I see a number on the bottom of the page, so I whip out my phone and dial the number.

_"Hello."_ the person on the other end of the phone said.

"Hello. I need a... tropical vacation on a reserved beach theme..." I say, a little paranoid.

_"Okay. Who will this be for?" _the man replies bluntly, as if this isn't the first call he got today.

"Um... Kyoya Ootori." I reply, a little surprised.

_"Okay. We'll have that set up soon. Goodbye." _He says, sounding frightened.

"Okay. Goodbye." I say, hanging up. "That was..." I began telling Cece, but couldn't find a word to describe it.

"Weird." we both said, when I finally found a word.

"Delivery for Mr. Kyoya Ootori." a voice said from behind the door. I go and open the door. Many work guys come in and start making a huge ruckus, putting decorations down, moving couches and tables, and hanging costumes on random pom-trees. On each of the costume bags, there was a name. We looked to make sure there was one for everyone, but got surprised.

"We have one too?! So does Angel, Josh, Ren and Ai?! What the hell?!" we exclaim, making the baby jerk her limbs around. Cece hands her to me, since I used to babysit and she never did.

"Well, Mr. Ootori called yesterday and said that there were six new people and he gave us a description of you all." a workman said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. We sighed.

"Well, thank you." we replied politely, seeing it was Kyoya's fault. He nodded and everyone left. I set the now-asleep baby down on the warm sand and took down our six costumes. I unzipped the one labeled '_Rosalie and Cecilia_' and found two bikinis with a choice of two short beach dresses or two grass skirts. There were also two sunhats, two pairs of sunglasses and two pins, incase we wanted to go with the grass skirts. I sighed and looked at the one for the kids. Inside, there were two light blues muscle tees, two pairs of blue swim-trunks, a pink one-piece, a pink dress, and a pink short-sleeved shirt with jean shorts for clothes. There were three pairs of glasses, two blue, one pink, and a pink flower hair clip. I sighed, and put them back on the trees. Then, there was a knock at the door. My breath caught in my throught when I heard him with that crazed laugh. I grabbed Cece, who was about to answer the door, and the kids. I took them into the kitchen and locked the door.

"Oh God..." I whispered under my breath repeatedly while rocking myself, Ai, and Ren back and forth. I gave Ai to Ren when the door burst open. I grabbed an axe that was just laying on the counter randomly and got everyone behind me. _Host Club. Please. Come quick!_

* * *

_1. Burned out is a form of material that has see-through and non-see-through material mixed together to make a pattern for an article of clothing._


	5. Chapter 5: Bloody sand

**Everyone reading this knows that I don't own Ouran. I know that you all don't care, so back to the story...  
I will update this story every Monday from now on...**

* * *

The laughing came closer. It came closer and closer. The man responsible for countless peoples' pain, for the disturbing laughter, peeked through the kitchen window and looked at me. He looked at Ai and Ren who wouldn't have to be behind me if he hadn't shot their mother. He looked back at me, tears running down my face. He smiled and held up his pistol. My breath got caught in my throat, I couldn't breath, I couldn't think, I didn't know what to do. Luckily, the bell for lunch rang, and the Host Club would be in here soon. "No..." I manage to whisper under my breath. As he turned away, I ran to the door, unlocked it and opened it. Cece took my place in front of the children, holding the axe that was on a kitchen counter. Anyways... my father fell, getting a face full of sand. I was mad at him, so I just started kicking him. The Host Club walked in, without girls following them for some reason, to see me kicking him, tears streaming down my face.

"Wait! Calm down!" Tamaki yelled at me. I stopped for a second to look at Tamaki, and in this time my father grabbed my ankle and pulled, tripping me. "Who are you?!" Tamaki screeched at the man who started laughing. Kyoya's eyes widened and I cupped my hand over my mouth.

"Why?" Angel asked, making me aware of the audience who was supposed to be in the kitchen. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw me clutching my stomach and mouth and Ren almost ran to me.

"Rose-ane!(1)" Ren yelled as tears poured out of his eyes. I looked at him with sorrowful eyes. Then, I glared at the man who was standing over me now, smiling.

"You know _daddy_" I say, attitude leaking from my voice. "you've made my younger siblings cry **_way_**too much. I think it's time I avenge their tears." I say smiling a demonic smile and giving him a look that says 'I'm-gonna-kill-you'. Okay, I know that I was **way **too cocky. I mean, he had the gun and I had broken ribs... but I also had people backing me up. When I got up, I saw Tamaki growing mushrooms. I dead-panned, but asked "What's wrong Tamaki?"

"Why does he get to be called daddy?!" Tamaki wailed which made everyone, even my father, sweat-drop.

"Because he's my real father." I answer unwillingly. Tamaki got over it quick, came over and glomped me. "Get... off..." say, futilely struggling and trying to pull him off so that I could kill my asshole of a father.

"Oh, I'm so happy that he's not a boyfriend because I don't approve of him!" Tamaki said as he started flinging me around like a rag doll.

"Tama-chan..." Honey said innocently, holding Usa-chan, "Her father is still trying to kill her..." he said, as it began to sink in for him to. Then, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori turned on 'time-to-kill' mode and started beating the living fuck out of my father.

"Uh... That was my job..." I point out, sweat-dropping. Everyone backs up and makes a pathway, while Honey climbs on Takashi's shoulders. Me, Cece, Kyoya, Haruhi, Angel, Josh, Ren, and my father sweat-dropped. I self-consciously walked down the aisle and started beating the fuck out of him. "Now I'm good. Go crazy." I say, walking away after 10 seconds. Everyone who wasn't beating his murderous ass was sweat-dropping at my lazy behavior. I plop down on the floor by Kyoya, only to be tackled by all of the children. I sat there with everyone who wasn't killing my father, watching the people who were beating the fuck out of him. Finally, they got tired of killing him and sat over by me, until it was just Takashi and Honey killing him. I laughed a little when Honey came over to me and laid on my lap and Takashi followed, leaving my father on the ground in a pool of blood. We all stared as the sand became red. "Shit. We need more sand." I said as Takashi threw the man down the Garbage Shute. Kyoya chuckled as random workmen from before started changing that spot of sand. Everyone sweat-dropped. I was hot now, so me, Cece and the kids got our outfits and went to change. We walked back out, dressed up in our tropical outfits. Ren carried the baby because I knew I would get glomped. Just as I suspected, Honey, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru all jumped on me and tackled me to the fresh sand.

"Don't rape her." Cece said bluntly.

"Who says something like that?" the entire Host Club asks. Cece shrugged.

"Well, even if you do... wear protection..." she said.

"CECE!" I screamed, blushing a scarlet red. I hid my face in Honey's hair. "Wait... Does that mean that you don't care if I'm raped by like 5 different guys?" I ask, peeking out of Honey's blonde hair. Cece shrugged.

"I honesty don't care..." Cecilia replied bluntly. I gave her a fake sniffle.

"So mean." I whimpered, hugging Honey as Takashi lifted us up from under the massive dog-pile. As he set me down, I brushed invisible lint off my mid-thigh decorative dress.

"Well, welcome to the Host Club!" the entire Host Club yelled in unison.

* * *

1. Ane means older sister.


	6. Chapter 6: The new couple?

**I don't own any of Ouran. Lets get back to the story...**

* * *

I sweat-drop. "You guys say that **after **what just happened... Whatever..." I say with Cece in unison, dead-panning. They all think for a second and then nod. I turn away from them and started laughing. I was sure that Cece was laughing too.

"What's so funny?" Honey asked, golden-brown eyes wide with curiosity. Then, I remember something. I walk to the wall and grab something from my purse.

"Here you go." I say, handing Kyoya the black notebook. He took it and readjusted his glasses, nodding. "I don't see why you hide it. It's a load of crap." I say, walking away. I played with my blonde bangs as Kyoya sighed.

"Did you read it all?" he asked, impatiently. I nodded.

"Like I said, a load of crap." I repeat, looking at my phone. I hadn't realized that I had gotten a text, but I opened it and looked. "What's thi...?" I ask nobody in particular, my voice trailing. The Host Club now gathered around my frozen figure, but only Cece looked at my phone.

"That bastard." we say in unison after reading the paragraph of a 'take-me-back' text from Mark. I laughed a little when I saw that Cece had gotten one from her ex, Dave.

"Who?" most of the club asked, not including Kyoya and Takashi. We sighed.

"Our exes." we reply bluntly. "Those assholes think with a love poem, we'll take them back. Morons." we muter. Then, we look at each other and then, Hikaru and Kaoru. "You guys wanna pull a prank?" we ask evilly. The grin and nod.

"What do we have to do?" they ask, giving devilish grins. We smile at them mischievously.

"Take a picture with us." we answer bluntly. Then, we went over and snuggled under their arms. We pulled up the camera and took a picture of the four of us. We giggled and walked away, texting the desperate Hollywood boys. A minute later, we got texted back. We laughed as we read the message out loud.

"What?! You already have new boyfriends?! What about the things you said that night?! The night we broke up?!" I quoted laughing at his surprise.

"A pair of twins?! How on earth did you two find more twin boyfriends?! Are you two twin magnets or what?!" Cece finished, knowing that we received the exact same message. Then, I got a new message from both of them. I looked at the identical messages in surprise.

"Don't get hit again..." I said in a hushed voice, not able to breath. _HOW THE HELL DID THEY KNOW ABOUT THAT?! _I screamed in my head. Cece looked in disbelief and gasped.

"How did they...?" she asked, not able to finish the sentence. Just then, the door slammed open and two boys walked in.

"This club isn't opened right now." Kyoya stated bluntly, not looking up from his notebook.

"Oh, but we have to see the twin couple." the said enthusiastically. Everyone's head turned to look at them. There stood two pale boys with emerald-green eyes and reddish-brown hair. They wore the Ouran Academy's male uniform. We clung to the twins' arms and the 4 kids stood behind us. They saw us behind or 'boyfriends' and walked strait towards us. they stopped in front of the twins that were about 2 inches taller then them. "Hello." they said as Honey walked past them. He stood in between them.

"Don't trouble Rosy-chan or Cece-chan." Honey said in a strict voice. Mark and Dave laughed until Takashi stood next to honey. We touched their shoulders and looked at our exes.

"Stalkers~!" we sang making the twins die from laughter. "Plus, you guys broke up with us. We aren't even dating these two." we say simultaneously, pointing at the hunched over twins.

"Yeah." they agreed, not laughing anymore. "They wish they could date us." the twins say, going back to back. We roll our eyes and realize that a bunch of girls were now gathered at the doors.

"Get over yourselves." we said, looking back at the twins who were now putting on one of their homosexual acts.

"Oh Hikaru, would you really date Rosalie or Cecelia?" Kaoru asked his brother who was gazing into his eyes. Tears, that were obviously fake, welled up in both of their eyes.

"Why would you even think that?" Hikaru asked, sounding hurt. Me and Cece sighed and looked back at our exes who were looking at the twins, touched. We grabbed the four kids and walked into the chilly air.

"Where are you six going?!" the Host Club, guests, and our exes yelled after us. We turned and looked at them with our purses and clothes in our arms, our hair swishing behind us.

"The park." we answered, random glitter appearing around us. We turned again, only to hear Kyoya's voice.

"No you're not." he said, obviously smiling demonically. We turned to look at him and he pointed his pen at the Garbage Shute. We shuddered and walked back into the room, hanging our heads.

"Can we go later?" the kids asked in a whisper. Me and Cece nodded as we went to the changing room, putting on our normal clothes. When we walked into the beach-themed room, we were pulled to a tree by Honey. Ai whimpered when I stumbled, but I calmed her down.

"Awe. How cute!" the group of girls cooed, fainting for some reason. I smiled, wanting to punch some sanity into them.

"Thank you." I said politely. Ai looks up at me with beady brown eyes and smiles. I smile back, not realizing that I was in the center of a massive group that contained everyone in the room. Then, the bell rings, indicating that everyone needs to return to class. Ai sniffles from the loud noise and I rock her back and forth. When the second bell rings, we all grab our jackets and me and Cece grab our purses.

"You ready?" we ask, replied by nods from the three children. We step outside into the chilly air and walk. We reached the park in about 10 minutes so we would leave here about 15 minutes before school ends. "Go play." we say to the smiling children, and we smile ourselves.


	7. Chapter 7: Pervert

**I don't own any of Ouran. Please let me know what you think of this story in the Review box. It would make the story more daring and out there... (Bribery...) XD**

**P.S. I wrote this chapter while I was giggly... Just letting you know.**

* * *

I sit on one of the benches with Cece at my side. We obviously wanted to be back inside, but the kids wanted to be outside so bad. Who were we to stop them? Their older sisters, I guess... but still! Ai slept in the blanket, in my arms. In her new guardian's arms. Then, a thought dawned on me. _What if their mother never got better? What if I had to raise Ai to be like my daughter? What would I do? _I was overreacting, right?

"Rose-ane!" Ren called, with hearts floating around him. No, I'm fucking serious. There were a bunch of heart shaped bugs flying around him or something. Then, his face grew pale as he looked at us. We jumped up and turned swiftly to find the... Host Club...

"Shit..." we murmured, looking down and turning towards Ren. We sighed. "Guys. They caught us. We're doomed for all of eternity. Well, at least for as long as they remember this. It's the Host Club." we rambled, stalling, not wanting to go back. Then, we heard a song... or some singing... or something like that... The Host Club grew pale and surrounded Haruhi. We rushed the kids to Haruhi's side and we were on the outside. And **everyone **knows that Hollywood chicks can kick ass if they need to.

"We've come to rescue poor Haruhi Fujioka from her prison in the Host Club!" one of the girls claimed. She looked fairly old. We started laughing so hard that all their attention was drawn to us. The freak's- I mean woman's eyes glinted with enthusiasm. "Two more beautiful flowers, trapped in this damned Host Club?! I think not! Fear not damsels, for I shall save you!" she said, over dramatic. This reminded me of Tamaki. Of course, we were on our asses laughing, as were Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Save... US...?!" we asked in a loud voice while laughing and still in sync. This caused the trio's eyes to widen. "You... would... KILL US!" we screamed, bursting into another one of our giggle fits. Kyoya chuckled at how true the statement was. Tamaki squeezed the living fuck out of Haruhi. The twins bawled with laughter. Takashi watched Honey eat cake that, once again, came from **NOWHERE**. The kids were laughing by us, seeking refuge. Then, something jacked Takashi up... I don't know what, but it scared the living fuck out of the rest of the Hosts... including Kyoya.

"Why are you trying to pick up girls?" Takashi asked in a deep voice to part of the trio, making me squeal a 'KYAAA~~~' sound. He looked over at us in our awkward position, back against a bench and nobody near us. Even the kids went behind Kyoya. "Rose. Cece." he said with a smile as he walked towards us.

"Taka-chan. Are you tired?" Honey asked for no apparent reason. Right now, we were hanging off of Takashi like freaking leaches. He was smiling and flirting with us for some reason.

"You had to ask that, Honey?" the rest of the club asked, cowering behind a tree along with the lesbian/bisexual trio. The Lolita shrugged and frowned at us as we were just hugging him.

"Yes, I am Mitsukuni." Takashi asked, smiling at us. The bell rang and a bunch of school girls ended up behind the tree with the rest. Then, there was us. Cece poked Takashi's face for one reason or another and he said, "I can poke you back if you would like. But not with my finger." Cece stared at him and we blushed bright crimson.

"DAMN YOU GOD!" we heard the twins yell from behind the tree. "WHY MUST YOU MAKE MORI GO PERVERTED AND HAVE THEM BLUSH AT THE SAME TIME?! DAMN IT ALL!" they scream, causing random lightning come from nowhere. We chuckled and blushed more, turning from bright crimson to darker than a tomato... or a cherry. "DAMN YOU A-" they began, but were thrown near us and our deep blush. They shivered and hugged each other and we laughed. I hummed 'London Bridge is Falling Down' to Takashi, and he slowly fell asleep.

"Oh wow." we said bluntly. "Just... wow..." we say, leaning on the passed out Takashi. We were tired too man! Come on! Then, the trio came out and grabbed us, running. We leaned back so that we simply fell. On my slightly broken ribs. I cried out for a quick second. Kyoya came and saw me clutching my ribs, obviously from the car 'accident'.

"My... Ribs.." I cried, slightly rolling around. "Damn... You... Dad..." I cry, remembering his laugh, the gunshot, his scream from the phone, his laugh, his gun. The twins hoisted me off the ground and held me gently from each side. I try to stop my tears, BUT THAT SHIT HURTS LIKE FUCK, MAN! Besides my self-centered problems, Takashi woke up and snatched me from the twins with ease. I knew he wasn't perverted anymore. "Sorry for... waking you... up." I apologized


	8. Chapter 8: Chocolate chip pancakes

**I don't own any of Ouran. I love them though...**

**Oh and, I realized that I made Rosy always get glomped... the reason for that is that the first time anyone tried hugging Cece that wasn't in her family (aka Tamaki at the hospital), she beat the living fuck out of him... **

**Cece is a character based off of my step-cousin. She's so mean. -sniffle- Q.Q**

* * *

It had been a day since we had been dropped and I re-broke all of my ribs, so it was Saturday. THAT SHIT HURT! Anyways, I was now at home, black spaghetti-strap under shirt, coral sweat short-shorts, blue fuzzy slippers, and my long blonde rats nest- I mean hair was in a messy bun on the top of my hair. Surprisingly, Cece wore the exact same outfit (not really surprising at all). Someone knocked on the door, so I let out an exasperated sigh and opened it.

"What the fuck do you want?" I hissed at the Host Club that was standing there, fully dressed at 10:00 on a Saturday morning. "Do you know what time it is? Or what day it is?"

"We wanted to see out lovely Hostesses and their children. GIVE DADDY A HUG!" Tamaki explained, and then screeched, lunging himself at me. I closed the door, causing him to face-plant onto our door. I opened it moments later and he was laying in front of the door, dead... Well, not really dead, but... you know.

"It's a fucking SATURDAY!" I yelled in a somewhat pissed off voice. The twins shrugged. I sighed and allowed them into the door. When they were all in, I walked back into the kitchen. "Hungry?" I asked deciding to cook for these ungrateful sons of bitches.

"WE ARE!" the three children called, running down the hallway in pajama bottoms and a night-gown. I sighed and began cooking chocolate chip pancakes. Cece walked in and face-planted on the couch. I laughed and gave her a pancake, making her perk up. I grabbed a random bottle and went into our dark bedroom. Ai was stirring slightly, so I grabbed her and began feeding her, walking into the living room.

"Awe! How cute!" Honey cooed, stuffing his face with pancakes. I made a bunch for some reason... I smiled and sat one Cece's lap. She grunted and pushed me off. I simply giggled and handed Ai to her.

"Feed Ai." I instructed, handing her a blanket for her legs. She nodded and looked at the cutest baby ever. I walked up to Angel and poked her nose. "You looked like that when you were a baby. But you made me work harder." I said, smiling at the now giggly Angel. "So... What did you guys want?" I asked themen who looked awkward.

"Since you guys want to go out so much, we're going to a festival." Kyoya said. My looked up at him and my face grew bright with a smile. _A festival! I haven't been to one of those in... Who am I kidding? I've NEVER been to a festival. _I ran over and hugged Kyoya, who looked down at me.

"Thank yo, thank you, thank you, thank you." I repeated. He patted my head and I let go. The Hosts looked slightly... okay, not slightly, but hugely confused by my thanks and hug. "I've never been to a festival." I said nonchalantly. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Come on Kaoru! We have to pick out clothes that are suitable." Hikaru said, pulling his twin into the room I got Ai out of, aka... our bedroom. I ran after them, followed by everyone else.

"Don't just run into our room!" I yell, running into the room to find the twins looking at our closet in awe. "That's what you get!" I yell, pointing an accusing finger at the two devils.

"So... fashionable..." they praise, eyes wide like it was full of presents, today was Christmas, and they were five. I shrugged and they pulled out one of my favorite tops. They smiled and asked, "Hitachiin clothes?" I nodded and they hugged me. I pried them off of me and stood back.

"I love the Hitachiin brand." I informed them, then remembering that they were the Hitachiin twins. "Crap..." I muttered. "I wore Hitachiin brands in Hollywood, too. It's my favorite." They started going through out closets and our dressers. Then, the worst thing possible happened. They pulled out my bra.

"What's this? C cup?" Hikaru asked, making me evaporate into mid-air. When I returned to normal, I was frozen with a red face. No, red isn't correct. It was a deep maroon color. Then it changed to purple. The twins came and snuggled up to me.

"Don't feel bad. That's a good size." Kaoru purred to me, making me fall down to my knees. They started laughing and hugging me. I had forgotten about the boys behind me until Tamaki came forth.

**_"YOU SHADY TWINS! DON'T HARASS MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"_ **he screeched as Honey, Mori, and Haruhi walked forward. Honey handed me Usa-chan, Haruhi hugged me, and Mori patted my head. I just stared at my bra on the floor. _Why that one? _I stare at the black silk under the hot-pink lace that is now a clump on the floor. Haruhi puts it away as Tamaki yelled at the twins. I realized that they had laid out an outfit for me and an identical one for Cece. I sighed and tried to stop blushing.

"Th-th-thank y-you." I stutter, wobbling over to the outfits. Cece and my other siblings walked in and everyone else exited the room. We changed into the hot-pink tank-top, black lace long-sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans with studs on them, black and red Jordans, a pink bow for out hair which was up in a ponytail, sun glasses, and pink sapphire earrings. We applied pink eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and pink lipstick. Angel now wore a pink sundress with strappy pink sandals and pink sunglasses. Ren wore a green t-shirt and jean shorts with black Nikes, and Josh wore a blue t-shirt and jean shorts with another pair of black Nikes. They each had black sunglasses. Ai wore a light-blue top that had pink words that read '_Little Princess_' on it, jean shorts, and white sandals. I would guess that she was about 10 months old, so I just balanced her on my hip. We walked out, ready to go to our first festival EVER. The twins looked at us for some weird reason, so we smiled.

_**Kaoru's P.o.V.**_

The Smith children walked out of their bedroom, I swear my heart skipped a beat. I'm sure they had the same effect on Hikaru. They smiled at us... no, the Host Club.

"Are you ready?" Kyoya asked everyone. We all nodded, of course, since it was a quarter till eleven now. I looked at Hikaru, who turned to look at me at the same time, and I could tell that we remembered our conversation last night. The first time we opened up to anyone, especially twins.

_Flashback:_

_"Kaoru, I have something to... discus with you." Hikaru warned, gaining my interest. I look at him and decide to come clean as well._

_"Good, because I do too." I said. He tilted his head to the side slightly. We sat on our conjoined beds in our room, doors locked._

_"We'll say it on three." we said simultaneously. This had become a habit, since it was just us before. "One. Two. Three. I think I may like someone else." we say, yet again, simultaneously. We stare at each other in shock, and then begin laughing. _

_"One of the Smiths?" I ask, trying to contain my laughter. Hikaru nodded. "You must like her a lot. You admitted it to you AND me."_

_"You too." he joked. "Smith girl?" he asked, replied by a nod. "Which one?"_

_"That's for me to know and you to figure out." I joke, punching his arm playfully. When he stops laughing, I sigh and give in. "Fine, Rose." I answered somewhat unwillingly._

_"Good, we won't have to fight." Hikaru said, basically a simple way of saying that Cece was his._

_End of flashback._

I look at him, seeing him let out a sigh. I was a little disappointed that we had upset Rose so much, but hey, I SAW HER BRA! _No, what am I thinking?! I can't think like that! _I mentally scolded myself.

"Well, lets get going!" Kyoya says after a minute of silence. With that, we set off.

* * *

**Hey viewers... I will return to writing in Rosalie's point of view, because I don't know Kaoru for shit... Anyways, Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9: Truth or dare?

**Hey! I'm so happy that you guys are reading this. But you can skip it. I just wanted to say that I don't own Ouran...**

* * *

"Wow..." me and my siblings say in unison. We look at the festival, or at least we think it's a festival. There were rows of tents that were full of merchandise and games. There was a Ferris wheel on the other side of the area and a food court a little closer. I tugged on someone's sleeve like I was a child and they laughed.

"Okay, lets go." Kaoru said pulling me by my wrist to the Ferris wheel. Apparently, the same thing happened with Cece and Hikaru. Everyone chased after us and caught up.

"Please stay in the basket at all times." a boy said in a bored tone to the ten people in front of us. We all walked up since it was a 14 person limit for each cart.

"Twelve." I said with a smile on my face. "Well, twelve and a baby." I corrected myself. The boy's eyes had lit up when he saw us and Haruhi. Haruhi was in a flowy sundress and Hikaru and Kaoru complained about how we needed to wear more dresses.

"Okay. Please stay in the basket at all times." he said with a little more enthusiasm as we loaded in. Kaoru pulled me in since I was lap, and I stumbled onto his lap as the boy locked the basket. I blushed and tried to stand up, but his arm was wrapped around my waist, locking me in place.

"You shouldn't stand up while it's moving, especially with Ai in your arms." Kaoru explained deviously. I pouted for a moment, but gave up.

"Okay." I said, looking at the city that was slowly disappearing beneath us. "Wow." was all I could say when I turned to look at the ocean that was on the other side.

"Beautiful, righ-?" Cece asked, cut off when she fell onto Hikaru's lap. (Cliche, but who cares?) She blushed. "Sorry." she mumbled, but Hikaru just slid his arms around her.

"Looks like you're in danger of dying up here too, so you're staying put." is all he said as he gazed at the beautiful water. She blushed, but leaned on him. _She already knew she liked him, and I knew that I liked Kaoru. Why not play along?_ I asked myself as I slowly leaned my back onto Kaoru's chest. The kids all smiled demonically at each other. They knew what was going on.

"Lets play truth or dare!" they cheered excitedly. Haruhi, me, and Cece looked at them. "It will be fun. Come on! Please?" they asked, each of them working a pair of puppy dog eyes at each of us.

"Fine." we all said, broken by the gaze. The twins smiled demonically, Honey glared at Mori, Tamaki hid behind an annoyed Kyoya, us three girls all looked defeated, and the children clapped and cheered.

"I'll go first!" Angel cheered. She knew not to ask me or Cece, because we knew. Unfortunately, Hikaru and Kaoru didn't. "Hikaru and Kaoru! Truth or dare?!" she nearly shrieked with excitement.

"Dare." they said deviously. Angel's smile grew twice its size.

"I dare you two to kiss the twin that you're holding!" she said excitedly. Mine and Cece's faces burned a deep shade of red that I didn't know existed. Everyone stared as the twins smiled. They leaned in and kissed... our noses. "No fair!" Angel wailed.

"You never said where." they replied with evil in their voices. "Haruhi. Truth or dare?" the asked, composing themselves. She thought about it for a minute.

"Truth?" she asked, unsure of what the twins had in mind.

"Why don't you invite us into your house like these two tomatoes did?" they asked the girl while throwing a joke at us. We blushed more if that's humanly possible.

"Easy. You two annoy me and shouldn't even know where I live." she answered bluntly. She looked around the group and decided I wasn't red enough. "Rosalie, truth or dare?" she asked me.

"Dare." I squeaked, knowing that Haruhi wouldn't torture me. Kaoru nuzzled his nose against the top of my head making me grow hotter.

"Kaoru, you're going to give her a fever." Haruhi warned Kaoru who ignored her. "Anyways..." she thought. Suddenly, Honey whispered something to her and she nodded. "I dare you to come to our sleepover at the Hitachiin's residence tonight." she smiled. My face paled.

"First a tomato and now a ghost. I wonder... Will you still blush if I do this?" Kaoru asked while he pulled me closer to his frame. My face immediately grew unbelievably red. Kaoru chuckled in my ear.

"T-Tama-k-ki. Tru-uth or d-dare?" I stuttered as Kaoru tried to make me grow redder.

"Dare." Tamaki said. I immediately started thinking. I smiled. Then squeezed my eyes shut because Kaoru wrapped his other arm around my waist as well.

"K-kiss Haruhi!" I said quickly, getting revenge on the one who would make me put up with this for an entire night. They both blushed deeply, but he kissed Haruhi. Only thing was, it was on her forehead. (I got your hopes up, right?) She looked at him with a freaking red ass face.

"You're my daughter." he stated with a smile on his tomato face. "Now, Kyoya! Truth... or dare?" Tamaki asked the annoyed boy dramatically.

"Truth." he said in a bored tone. For once there wasn't a notebook or laptop in front of his face.

"How do you know all that stuff about everyone?" Tamaki asked. We all listened carefully to hear the answer that we've all wanted to know.

"I have my resources." was all Kyoya said. "Honey. Truth or dare?" Kyoya asked the blond Lolita who glared at him.

"Truth." he answered without much emotion in his usually cheerful voice. Kyoya smiled.

"How many cakes do you think it would take to fill you up?" Kyoya asked as the one moment that he didn't have his notebook out ended.

"There's no amount!" Honey said in a cheerful voice. "Cece-chan. Truth or dare?" he asked my pink faced sister.

"Tru... Dare." she said with a smile. Honey gave a smile that you would expect on Kyoya's face.

"I dare you to attend the sleep over as well. You guys will bring the kids as well, so that they aren't alone." he said with a smile. She shuddered slightly and Hikaru pulled he closer, making her temperature rise faster than you would think possible as she blushed. Then, we were let out of the Ferris wheel. Hikaru moved his arm to Cece's shoulders and Kaoru kept his arm around my waist.

"Lets go to a booth!" the children cheered as they dragged us to a random booth. Angel disappeared for a minute, but returned with a guy. The booth master.

"Madams. It appears that I need you to do something." he said, dragging me and Cece away. Haruhi took Ai and they followed us. There we stood. The inside of a kissing booth. The devious twins who smiled demonically at us on the outside. Luckily, but also unluckily, there was a line in seconds. They were the fourth customers, though.

"ANGEL!" I shrieked as she winked at me. The first guys walked up to us and... kissed us on the lips. We had squeezed our eyes shut, but slowly opened them to find Hikaru and Kaoru.

"We're going to be taking our girlfriends back now." they said, allowing us an escape. We slid over the counter to the booth and they put their arms around us the same way as before.

"Thank you." we muttered in hushed voices as I took Ai back. Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled and the kids ran up to us. "I will get revenge on you, Angel." I told her.

"Okay, lets go eat!" she said. "Or the puppet show? Or dancing? Or the kissing tickets booth? We could rig it!" she sang our options. "Or the twins could win you a gift! Or we could go home and they could help us pack for the sleepover!" By now, I was ignoring her.

"Hey. Are you still with me?" Kaoru asked into my ear. I quickly nodded and blushed slightly. "Where do you want to go... babe?" he asked jokingly. I think. I shrugged, anyways. "So that's a yes?" he asked in my ear. I looked up at him in confusion.

"Yes to what?" I asked. The boy smiled at me and pulled me slightly towards him. I saw Hikaru and Cece smiling at each other. _Good for them. _I thought.

"Yes to it all. Babe." he said. I realized that he was asking me out. I looked down quickly and blushed. I nodded slightly and heard my heartbeat in my ears. It was so loud that I could barely make out the words Kaoru whispered back. "I love you." I felt light headed. I shoved Ai into Haruhi's arms and fainted.


	10. Chapter 10: Fans

**I don't own Ouran. You can still ask anyone anything in the review section. Help me set up dates. Love you readers! **

* * *

_(Cecilia's P.o.V.)_

Rosalie passed out after Kaoru whispered something to her. Hikaru was beside me the whole time. "What could he have said?" I asked nobody in particular. Hikaru shrugged. Kaoru, who had the sleeping Rosalie in his lap, laughed.

"I just told her I loved her." he said bluntly. I laughed a little, knowing why she passed out, which caused the two golden-orange haired boys to look at me with curiosity.

"Don't worry. She just had a little... um... rush of blood to her face." I lied rather unconvincingly. They nodded, not wanting to make us uncomfortable. I bet I would have done the same thing if that were me and Hikaru. "She was definitely happy to hear that." I said. Kaoru nodded.

"Those three words have been said and written to you two **way **too much." Angle said. I kicked her arm and she glared at me. "Alright. Alright. I just think that you guys should tell them about" kick "Ow! Okay." Angel said, pouting in her chair.

"Now's not the time to tell them. We'll tell them tonight." I declared. Rosy jumped up and looked at me with wide eyes. Kaoru slowly wrapped his arms around her, causing her to slowly relax, yet her eyes turned into small slits. Shit.

"Why must we tell them so soon?" she asked in a growl. She woke up and she's pissed off. Please let Kaoru calm her down and live. She took a deep breath and leaned against Kaoru's chest, continuing to glare at me.

"Shouldn't they know. I mean, they have a few that we know about so why can't they know about ours?" I asked, Hikaru's arm on my waist tightened, pulling me closer to him. She sighed again and turned her attention to Kaoru.

"We had... shall we say... crazy fan clubs. These fan clubs would... harass me and Cece all the time. Kidnap and confess, get rejected and shove their tongue down our throats, paint and draw random pictures of us without clothes and leave it on our doors and cars with confessions. Those kinds of things." she said calmly. I couldn't have described it better myself.

"One day, they hurt us so bad that we were in the hospital for weeks. The only things that the nurses left us were food, visitors and confessions." I continued. "A girl that liked one of our fans came in and started beating us to death. Rosy was always protective of me, so she took most of it. I have to admit, other than the fact that we were about to die from abuse in a hospital, it was funny to see the girl hurt me, have Rose call her... inappropriate names, and have her go back to Rose." I said.

"When we walked into the hospital, we saw the nurses and doctors trying to get into the room, but it was locked." Angel chimed in. "Our father went over and kicked in a window, jumped in the room scaring the girl to death, and he chased her around for a while until she was arrested. Sad." Angle added in a sigh at the end and Rosy was curled up on Kaoru's lap.

"Yeah. Nick got there and saw us in worse conditions and nearly died." we said in unison, laughing. The twins hugged us so close that if we weren't dating, I would have killed them after screaming 'PERVERT!' 5000 times.

"That bitch." they murmured. I turned and kissed Hikaru's cheek. His eyes went from the far-away look to staring at me sympathetically. I smiled and laughed at him, and I'm pretty sure that something similar was happening behind me.

"That was years ago, though." I heard Rosalie say. "And it's barely anything to care about. We're still alive and that will never happen again." she said to the pissed off Kaoru.

"And no other guy will do anything like that to you again." Kaoru said sweetly, though with slight anger in his voice. "I promise that. You're mine and I don't share." he said. Rosy giggle and I stopped listening to them.

"What he said is the same here." Hikaru said to me. I looked up at my boyfriend to see anger and hatred in his eyes, but they were barely noticeable through the love I saw. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He instantly pulled me onto his lap and deepened the kiss. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Well, if you guys are occupied, we can cancel the sleepover and hire a babysitter." Kyoya said, a smirk crossing his face. I nodded and went back to kissing Hikaru, who was with me, much to my liking.

"But we want a sleepover mommy!" Tamaki wailed. I pulled away from Hikaru and glared at Tamaki for a second before sighing. Kyoya had anger, annoyance, and hatred mixed up and spelled across his face.

"Well, I guess it's time to get back." I said, Hikaru standing up and tugging me along through our interlaced fingers. Kaoru was helping Rosalie up and automatically put his arm around her waist, incase she fainted again or if a fan boy tried to kidnap her again.

"How long was I out?" Rosy asked, playing innocent and sheepishly rubbing her left eye with the back of her hand. Kaoru grabbed her hand, and her attention, leading her out of the building.

"About 10 minutes." he admitted as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She nodded and continued walking. I looked up at Hikaru who smiled down at me. I swung our arms back and forth.

"So, darling." I said in a proper tone that you would expect the Queen to use. "What do you have planned for us tonight?" I asked, smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

"Well, I would tell you, but then it wouldn't be a surprise." he said jokingly. "Plus, I don't think Tamaki or the kids should hear those words." he added in a whisper. I smiled and giggled.

"Well then, I'll have to look forward to tonight and wonder." I said. By now, we had somehow reached the dorms and we had to pack. I kissed Hikaru, with his help of course.

"We'll pick you up at 9. Be ready." he said, kissing me again. I nodded and Angel pulled me away. I got inside and Ren and Josh were pushing Rosy who had Ai in her arms.

"Why ruin the fun?" we asked as soon as the door was closed. Rose put the sleeping baby on the bed and we began packing two overnight bags, one for us and one for the kids. The three shrugged.

"Want to eat out?" Rose asked, obviously in love. Everyone, including me, nodded. She smiled and grabbed the baby along with one of the giant black purses that had our clothes. I grabbed a replica of it, and we grabbed our wallets and phones before leaving the dorm room.

"So, a little I love you from a boy sends your brain into panic mode?" I asked my mirror image. She looked down at the sleeping baby and blushed. "Kids! Slow down!" I called to the three who were five feet in front of us.

"Well. I guess they do, but maybe it was because I've wanted to hear those words." she said, grabbing Ren's hand as I got Angel and Josh's hands. We walked into the sushi bar and got a booth table and a baby chair. We ordered and ate making small talk. We talked about school though there wasn't much to talk about because we barely went to school.

"I guess that we'll have to homeschool you three and Ai." Rose declared. The three kids looked happy and continued eating. I took out my phone and saw that we somehow wasted so much time that it was 8:47.

"Crap. I'll pay, you guys start walking. I'll catch up." I said, calling the waiter over for the bill. Nobody moved and I knew that it was useless to try to convince them to go. I paid and we started walking at 8:50.

"Don't worry." Rose said, putting a hand on my shoulder. She laughed a little before saying "We can be fashionably late." We both laughed at that, but we stopped when we heard the homicidal laugh from behind us. I grabbed Josh and Angel's hands and Rose grabbed Ren's as we quickened our pace to a slow jog. We reached the dorms at the same time as the Hitachiin's car. The boys stepped out to let us in and we got in quickly. The two got in and the car began the journey back to the Hitachiin mansion.

"Hey babe." Hikaru said into my ear, sending blood into my now hot cheeks. I wrapped my arms around Hikaru's neck and kissed him. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and easily pulled me into his lap, considering that I wasn't wearing the seat belt. The car ride stopped to soon for my liking, and Hikaru's too apparently. We let out sighs and caught our breaths as we walked into the mansion.

"Welcome to Casa de Hitachiin." the two boys said in unison as they opened the front doors. We stared in awe at the paintings and vases on either side of the hallway. _This will be fun..._


	11. Chapter 11: Let the games begin

**I don't own Ouran. Ask any questions and they will be answered in the next chapter I make. Tell me what you think of my ideas and leave some of your ideas for me. I need help being creative... ;-; I'm going to have a new story coming out soon... Just wanted to tell you that...**

* * *

(Cecilia's P.o.V.)

We walked into the house that was unlike any other that we've been to. The rooms were most likely bigger than our dorm room, the hallways were longer than the limo we drove in was, and let me tell you that the limo was long, and the decorations were more expensive than we were. Hikaru's arm snaked around my waist and he led me down the hallway and into a room that most of the club was already in.

"I thought I could skip this one." Haruhi complained as she sat on a large bean bag. "And aren't you four just going to be doing couple things all night. I mean, why else would you two set up different rooms?" My cheeks burned and I looked down at my feet.

"Is Haruhi jealous that we get some action?" Rosalie asked in a joking tone, snickering with Kaoru as the strutted towards her. Rosalie sat down on the chair and whispered to Haruhi, no doubt talking about five-sums or six-sums, maybe even talking about a nine-sum (the whole club).

"Don't talk like that." Haruhi scolded. Rosalie laughed and whispered once more, making Haruhi's cheeks flare. She just brought up Haruhi and Tamaki. I laughed at the brunettes reaction and laid my head on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Don't tease her." I said to my twin. "You know that she wants that." I said, bursting out laughing with my mirror image. The twins picked up and started laughing as well and Mori and Kyoya tried scolding us. "You know that will happen too, right?" I asked. Kyoya nodded and Mori grunted.

"You guys shouldn't talk like that!" a flustered Haruhi said. I laughed and actually fell on the floor. After a few moments, the laughing quieted down and I wiped tears away from my eyes. Hikaru pulled me off of the floor and led me over to a giant bean bag that we both sat in.

"We should play truth or dare." Rosy said in a menacing voice, making her and Kaoru giggle. I smiled at them and leaned on Hikaru. We needed them and I think they know that. Haruhi stood up to protest, but Rosy jumped on her. "We must!" she laughed to the brunette.

"Fine, but I can't trust you two." she said, sulking in the chair as Kaoru pulled Rosy away. "I think that Honey-sempai should go first." she stated. We knew that they would make a deal, but we all nodded.

"Okay. Kyo-chan, truth or dare?" Honey asked. Kyoya looked around the room, his eyes stalling when he looked at Mori, and sighed. "Well, what will it be?" he asked when Kyoya mumbled under his breath.

"Truth." he said, placing his notebook in his lap. Honey looked at Haruhi who looked back with pleading eyes. Honey looked from his bunny, to Haruhi, to Kyoya, to me and Rose, and back again.

"What is Haruhi's remaining debt?" he asked after a minute of looking around. Kyoya sighed and pulled his notebook back to his nose and flipped through many, many, many pages. He stopped, looked at it for a moment, and set the book back down.

"Her remaining debt is 250,000 yen." Kyoya said, followed by a relived sigh from Haruhi. He turned and looked at Mori. "Mori-sempai. Truth or Dare?" he asked the emotionless senior.

"Dare." Mori stated firmly. I swear that we all went to hell or that hell came to the room as Kyoya smiled and looked at Honey who nodded. Hikaru's arms tightened around me and I heard him take a deep breath.

"Choose a twin and kiss them." Kyoya said blandly. "Or Haruhi. One of the girls." he said. Me and Rose pointed to Haruhi and she just sighed as he stood up. He grabbed Haruhi's hand and kissed it before returning to Honey's side.

"Angel." Mori said, meaning the question that everyone dreaded. Angel got up and smiled as she walked over to Mori and whispered in his ear. She pulled away from his ear and he nodded. Angel sat down and me and my twin sat confused.

"Rosalie-ne, what will it be for you? Truth... or dare?" she asked as Josh made the 'dun-dun-dahhhhhh' noise in the background. Rosalie eyed the girl and a smile danced on her lips.

"Why don't you just say it anyways? I know that even if I choose truth you'll say the dare." she said. Angel nodded and skipped over to Rose and whispered to her. "DON'T SAY WORDS LIKE THOSE!" Rosalie screeched.

"I dare you to do that." Angel said, brushing off Rosalie's scolding. Rosalie died. I mean she went limp in Kaoru's arms, dropping Ai into her lap. Angel laughed and she skipped back to the two boys that were her 'brothers'.

"Refuse... I refuse..." Rosalie whispered after a few moments of silence. "I will jump out of the window. Wanna see?" she asked, sluggishly getting up and walking to the window that she opened. She was joking, right. Nope. Mori grabbed her arms after she opened the window and climbed on the sill.

"What was the dare?" I asked Angel making Rosalie die again. Angel skipped over to me and she climbed on my lap, getting close to my ear.

"I dared Rose-ne to wear white lingerie and have a water fight with you when the twins and the rest of the club was watching." she whispered. I choked and looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"DON'T DARE US TO DO THAT!" I yelled at her making her laugh. Angel stopped laughing after a minute and the room went silent, waiting for Rosalie to ask the question. That's when we heard glass shatter.

"Hitachiins, there has been a break in." a bulky guy said. "We don't know where he is right now." Hikaru pulled me up and ushered the kids behind the group that was following Kaoru into a closet. What's going on?


	12. Chapter 12: Break in AN

**I don't own Ouran and I have another account. Check it out. It's called ****Katsura tree****... Don't judge me. ;-; And since I am beginning to let that accout take over my life, I need two favors for you guys. Review when you want the stories next chapter (except on my Katsura tree account) and tell me if I should rewrite and change these stories and slowly add them to my other account. Thanks. R&R, ask questions, and enjoy! And sorry for the short chapter... ;-;**

* * *

_Cecilia's P.o.V._

We all sat in the small closet, Kaoru hugging my scared, paled sister close to him, and Hikaru hugging me tightly. I was scared to death because they tall bulky guy said that they didn't know where the intruder was, but something else scared us even more. Laughing. That crazed laughing that we've heard twice now that day. I clutched onto Hikaru tighter and he gritted his teeth, obviously pissed with out father. The younger children were huddled by Honey, Mori, and Haruhi who was holding Ai. We heard slow footsteps getting closer to the door and I swear, nobody was breathing. They stopped and we saw some muddy boots out of the crack, moments before the door was thrown open. My heart stopped, dropped, and shattered when my crazed father smiled in at us. "Hey girls." he said. Feel free to insert a crazed laugh here and an eye twitching.

"K-K-Kaoru-u." Rose stuttered, clinging to him and releasing ragged sobs and hiccups. He pulled her closer and Hikaru slid me behind him to where I was clinging to his back.

"Come now children." he said, laughing crazily all the time. "Lets go now. Your brother will be here shortly and his friend let me know of his little... interests. You two fit the description perfectly." Hikaru and Kaoru stood up abruptly.

"We have one condition." they stated in unison. Our father nodded and looked at them with interest as they pulled out ugly green hats and placed them on their heads. "You have to win the 'Which one is Hikaru game'!" My father stared in shock at the identical boys as everyone else sweat-dropped.

"You!" he shouted, pointing to Kaoru. They shook their heads and the bulky man tackled my father. My father started complaining as he was dragged away by police and the boys returned to us, taking off the ugly green hats. I tackled Hikaru, kissing him with a smile on my lips. Angel snorted in disgust and Haruhi laughed lightly.

"Don't kill him." Haruhi teased. My twin, who had gotten over her sniffles, casually pushed her into Tamaki, making their lips meet. Rosy laughed for a moment before Kaoru kissed her, shutting her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. To many people's surprise, Haruhi and Tamaki were still kissing, eyes closed and entangled with each other. Mori had to grab Ai so that she wasn't dropped or squished. We all stared in awe and everyone left the closet, not wanting to see how things would turn out. After moments, the children somehow fell asleep, along with Honey and an uninterested Kyoya. Mori fell asleep later, after the six of us acted asleep. We secretly snuck out of the room and the twins handed us three bikinis before running off with Tamaki to get changed.

"So, are you and Tamaki serious?" I asked, trying to make small talk. Haruhi blushed a deep, deep red and Rosy laughed as she closed the bathroom door. And guess what. The bathroom had changing rooms. Unbelievable... Haruhi went into a changing room quickly, me and Rose taking our time. I put on the light blue bikini, that was strapless frankly, and stepped out to see Haruhi in a violet bikini that was also strapless and Rosy in a golden bikini, that again, was also strapless. We walked out into the hallway to see the boys waiting patiently. Hikaru was wearing red swim trunks, Kaoru's were green, and Tamaki's were gray. They pulled us into a room that held an... indoor swimming pool... Damn rich boyfriends. Anywho... we swam for hours, well, "swam" meaning made out in the water, and we fell asleep on the chairs.


	13. Chapter 13: Author's note

**This is not a chapter, but please read. **

**I need for you all to Review on the story when you want it to be updated. Also, should I rewrite/edit these stories and put them onto my new account. Let me know. ^_^**

**If you want to read the stories on my new account, check out ****Katsura tree****. Please don't judge the name... ;-;**

**Sorry for neglecting this account, but I'm focusing on my new story Beaten most. Its on my other account. I love you guys! R&R please.**


End file.
